Goblins
You are surrounded by small green excited creatures which all begin speaking and gibbering at once. Goblins are a small bipedal race of humanoids who are the most numerous and widespread of the goblinoid races. Goblins are closely related to hobgoblins, and more distantly to bugbears. In Laurasia, wild goblins are regarded as cowardly pests and scavengers, often prey to much larger monsters. However, the intelligence of these creatures varies wildly from barely sentient to highly sophisticated. Goblins of the Cedar Forest In battle, the goblin packs within the Cedar Forest often use crude standards or totems held high in order to help remind them who is the enemy and who is the ally. While each pack has its own preferred weapon, most goblin tribal conflict doesn't amount to anything more than screaming and flinging stones at each other. Barking Wilder Pack The Barking Wilders wore the furs of dogs, wolves and other similar creatures, and were noted to sometimes ride worgs into battle. They favoured shortswords and stabbing weapons. Their "leader" was a fierce Winter Wolf, who was slain by the hobgoblins as a show of force in order to conscript them into their army. Over the course of the Battle of Wllowdale, the Barking Wilders were completely wiped out. Skull-Taker Pack The Skull-Takers used shortspears and throwing spears, often decorated with old skulls. Individuals generally wore animal skulls, and standard bearers and war chanters were commonly used to rally their warriors. The pack leader of the Skull-Takers was a Barghest, a demonic creature that devours sentient beings in order to gain their powers; it was slain by the hobgoblins in order to force the pack's compliance. Over the course of the Battle of Willowdale, the Skull-Takers were completely wiped out. Crow Dog Pack In battle, the Crow Dogs use flint tomahawks and cover their bodies with black feathers, symbolizing their reverence for Chickcharney, their pack "leader". It is yet to be seen what effect the loss of Chickcharney will have on this pack. The more ferocious Crow Dogs wield claw-like weapons and can enter a frenzy, similar to barbarians. Firewalker Tribe The goblins known as the Firewalkers are tribe, not pack, of friendly (or at least non-hostile) goblins who have a great affinity for fire and spirits. Firewalkers use a variety of weapons scrounged from ruins and other tribes, but they prefer using lit torches as clubs to spread mayhem and fire wherever they please. They are the only Cedar Forest goblins to have a semi-civilized tribal structure, and practice a type of undocumented shamanistic magic. The Firewalker Tribe aided the Pathfinders in the Battle of Willowdale, and many of these goblins lost their lives in the Golden Fields on that night. The survivors were officially recognized for their assistance by the Laurasian government, who granted them the Cedar Forest as their own sovereign country. Goblin Subspecies A few subspecies of goblin are known of, although details regarding them are scarce. Polar Goblins Polar goblins live in northern regions, and have been encountered in the Barbarian Highlands. They have adapted to living in freezing temperatures, and can be easily distinguished from standard goblins by their white fur coats and blue skin. Polar goblins will hide under snow when planning an ambush or when threatened. They use simple stone and bone tools and weapons, but are every bit as skittish as their southerly cousins. They apparently nest in caves on the northern slopes of the Deepen Dale mountains. Gibberlings Gibberlings are a feral subspecies with lesser intelligence, even when compared to an average goblin. They live on the Rheic Shores and at least some individuals carry Filth Fever. They make a chattering noise, that can confuse listeners. Deep Goblins These highly intelligent and technologically advanced goblins live in their Citadel in the Underdark. Their King claims that the constant conflict within this dangerous region allowed his people to tap their potential to a much greater extent than their more savage surface cousins. Most notably the deep goblins appear capable of armoursmithing and portal construction. Many of the deep goblins speak Common in addition to Goblin, and some speak Undercommon as well. They do not appear to be hostile to the Pathfinders, though it would be inadvisable to do anything to strain diplomatic relations. Category:Great Cedar Forest Category:Barbarian Highlands Category:Rheic Shores Category:Creature Category:Underdark